The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, and an information processing method for presenting a reproduction content to a user.
With the spread of recording and reproducing apparatuses, the Internet, and the like, the amount of contents usable by a user is increasing, and it is necessary for a user to select a content that meets the taste of the user from among huge amounts of contents. These days, there is a technique for retrieving a content related to contents reproduced or recorded by a user and presenting the content to the user.
For example, International Publication WO2010/027034 discloses a content recommendation system that presents a content in accordance with the taste of a user. The system grasps the taste of a user on the basis of information obtained from contents that have been reproduced and presents to the user a content that coincides with the taste of the user.